Erased
by Anonymous.Crystal
Summary: How to kill a Vocaloid. Kinda based on a true story. Chara deaths. Oneshot


_*** _I feel like writing this... Enjoy :3 ***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Erase<strong>_

"Look at that, her name is SeeU." Rin said, her eyes locked on the monitor. "She's pretty."

"Yes, Rin. Because _**everyone**_ judges a Vocaloid by its appearance." Len replied, he didn't sound interested in it. There had been too many news these days, with new demo songs of those Vocaloid 3s and everything…

They were so focused, Meiko and Iroha's birthday passed... Just like that. And their birthdays were coming soon, if a new state-of-the-art / pretty Vocaloid is to come out around their birthday, will it pass just like that as well?

"The 'this vocaloid sounds realistic' comment is getting old now; pretty much anyone can do it now, even if we are Act 1s." He continued.

"It's been old ever since Gumi's release you know." Rin opened another window on her browser.

"Oh, look. We're number two again. Should I be happy?" Len put down the book he was reading and went over to see what Rin was looking at.

"The Crypton's top sales page? Rin, we've been number two for four years already, it's **not** new." He was hoping something in the rankings… Ever since Vocaloid3s release producers were uploading songs like crazy… Miku and Gumi songs anyway.

"Miku would always be number one, we're the second best seller, and Luka's the third. Sometimes Kaito pops up too, b-"

"You know what's bugging me for four years? **That** picture." Rin cut in. "It says Act 2. What about _**us**_? And look at the edge over there, half of our… The Act 2's boxart is… Missing!*"

"Oh god… No one noticed that for **four** years?" No one noticed it, not even him.

"And it's _my_ side… I mean, the _other _Len, who's missing. I really need to say something to those Crypton guys." Rin chuckled as she saw him leave the room; maybe she should have pointed that it was just the silhouette?

'Man, tricking him is so easy.'

* * *

><p>'Thousands of people visit that site… And, ugh… It's really ruining my image… Even if it's not exactly <em>my<em> boxart. But I'm still Len no matter what Act am I!' Len walked through the long hallways, wondering why not many people were in the corridors.

'If no one's here… They're probably in a meeting.' The other Vocaloids weren't there either. What was it… A live concert in Singapore or something? And as for Kaito… He was _probably_ out buying some ice cream, and Meiko… Maybe she was still busy with singing all those birthday songs?

Len finally reached the meeting room, and was about to knock, when he stopped.

He could hear them perfectly fine from there.

"… _Then it's about time we announce that Crypton is working on Meiko Append."_

'Oh, they're working on Meiko Append? Well… Meiko did whine a bit about how Kaito and Luka Append come first…'

"_There are mixed reactions towards Miku English as many still think it's unclear…"_

Len didn't understand the whole point of Miku English, weren't the Engloids in charge of singing English songs? Rin whined on how they would be the only Vocaloid2 Cryptonloids that couldn't speak English if Miku English was out, but Len didn't care at all. He sings what he wants to sing.

"_And about the Act 1s…"_

'They're talking about me and Rin now…' Finally, something interesting.

"_Don't you think it's about time for us to stop their production?" _Len thought his headphones were on too tight, but he heard right. Stop their production? What does _that_ mean?

"_I agree, not many purchase them anyway, who wants to buy a vocal synthesizing software who don't have a clear pronunciation?"_

"_Luka Append, Meiko Append and, Kaito Append. Miku English, and the possibility of Kaito English. Not forgetting CV04, also Project If. We have too much at hands; it might be a good idea to stop the Act 1s production."_

Surely that must be some kind of _joke_, right? But would they even joke about something like that? In a _meeting_?

"_Then it's decided, we'll stop the Act 1's production."_

* * *

><p>"Rin, we need to talk." Len said, his heart beating fast, his head still dizzy from what he just heard.<p>

"Just a sec, I need to update my Rin bot on twitter. Want me to update yours too?"

"Rin, we have a SERIOUS problem here!" For one, Len rarely shout or anything; that was what caught Rin's attention.

"I overheard… Those people were in a meeting…" He sat next to her, and buried his face with his hand. "About… Meiko Append, and Miku English, Crypton has lots… Of upcoming voice banks."

"Yeah, it kinda makes me jealous that everyone's getting an upgrade but us. Meiko has her append, Kaito has his append, Miku has her English, and Luka has her Append… I seriously think **we** deserve an English voice bank more than Kaito, don't you think?" What's with the serious face? When was the last time Len was that serious?

"I heard their hands are full, so they're thinking of… Stopping the production… Of the Act 1s." It took time for Rin to give her reaction, Len knew her too well, he knew that Rin won't believe him. **He **wouldn't believe Rin if it was the other way around.

"It's not funny Len; you can do better than that. I m-"

"I don't care if you believe me or not, don't you realize they're going to kill us?" Len tried his best to keep his cool. But it was such a fail.

"Len, there's no way Crypton is going to stop the production of their second best seller!"

"Really, Rin? Are you sure the second best seller is us? Are you sure it's not the Act 2s? Vocaloid Kagamine Rin and Kagamine Len won't die, but Rin Act 1 and Len Act 1 _**will**_. And you know what? No one uses us anymore Rin, why do you think all those producers buy the Act 2s and not us? Why do you think producers re-make their songs using the Act 2s? Don't you realize they're better than us?"

Daughter of Evil Kagamine Rin ACT 2 ver.

My Vocaloids Kagamine Rin / Len ACT 2 ver.

Servant of Evil Kagamine Len ACT 2 ver.

Rin Rin Signal Kagamine Rin / Len ACT 2 ver.

So were the original versions not good enough? Was that it?

The worst part of all that was, Rin had nothing else to say, she couldn't come up with a comeback that'd make them laugh about how stupid they were for worrying.

"Ah, you two." A Crypton employee opened the half closed door.

"We need to talk about something."

* * *

><p>Trapped.<p>

So Len was telling the truth when he said Crypton was about to kill them. She didn't bother thinking about it. If she believed him from the start, would there be a difference? Would they have made it out of the building… In one piece?

...Together?

But it was all too late.

They were just Crypton's tools, nothing more than that.

Rin had never been so afraid in a meeting room before. They had to wait in there, only the two of them, until… Who knows?

One of 'them' would come by any minute and tear them pieces by pieces. Until they couldn't sing anymore, so they couldn't appear in any videos anymore, and they disappeared from everyone's memories.

"Remember Wide Knowledge of the Late Madness?" Rin asked softly.

"It feels just like that."

"Except that we're not going to end up as two headed freak and Miku's not going after us." Len corrected her. So would that be their last conversation together?

'Please… If they really are planning on killing the Act1s… Kill us _together_, not one by one…' He'd probably lose his mind if Rin is taken away from him, and Rin would probably do the same if it was Len.

For a second, he wanted to be two headed freak.

"Yeah, and 'Heart' too… Do you think it's weird that vocal synthesizing software like us could have feelings?"

"Well you're trembling." He grabbed her hands. They were together for so long… As siblings, as lovers, _even reflection_. Len was Rin's everything, and the reverse also true, and together they're the Kagamine. It's not Kagamine if there's only Rin, and it's not Kagamine if there's only Len.

"I was trembling in 'Heart'. I was just trying to mimic what I did that time." She tried to ignore it. He knew Rin was just trying to be strong…

"Remember Prisoner and Paper Plane?" It was his time to start the flashbacks.

"You were so pathetic."

"Not as pathetic as you, you died first." Rin answered, as if it was a _good_ thing for her.

"Remember the Story of Evil series, the Putin-P series, the Clover series, the Riddle series, the Karakuri Series, the Benzene series, the Lycieratia series, the-"

"Rin, you're not going to mention all of our series are you? We have **far** too many." Len had forgotten how many series he had sung… Or the _other_ Len.

"I know." She giggled.

"You know, it'd be nice if we could at least… Stay until our birthday." Rin said and put head on the table. "I want to sing happy birthday to you."

"I want to sing happy birthday to you, too… I guess the Appends will have to celebrate it by themselves.**"

"And you know… It's been four years already…" Rin sighed.

"And we're still not number one. Ichigyou-P should make another version of the song saying not 'It's been four months'; it's supposed to be 'it's been four **years**'. Don't you think so?" Same old Rin. The Rin who wants to destroy Hatsune Miku.

"We've sung lots of songs the past four years, huh?" Maybe it was just him, but Rin didn't tremble as hard as she did a few minutes.

"I don't know why most producers make _us_ sing rock songs. *** And why covers****? I don't get people sometimes; the vocal's completely the same!"

"Don't ask me." Len chuckled.

"Ah, before everything ends, Len… There's something I need to tell you." Rin said her voice surprisingly calm.

"Rin, can I talk to you for a minute?" The door opened… It was the same man who brought them there. That fake smile on his face… It scared her.

She gulped and stood up.

The first one to be introduced, was the first one to be destroyed, was that it?

"Thanks for everything, Len."

* * *

><p>["Kagamine Rin  Len Act 1 is currently not in stock, sorry for your inconvenience" What's this?] Micchi_kaiwareP tweeted 5 minutes ago.****

* * *

><p>*It took me a while to realize that it was just their silhouettes... At first sight it looked like Len's background was missing.<p>

** The Act 1s Birthdays are December 27th, The Act 2s Birthdays are July 18th, and the Appends' birthdays are on December 27th.

*** Live-P, the producer notable for 'Don't Mylist Me', 'm9', and 'The Worst Carnival' mainly uses the Act 1s, and all of those songs are rock. Utsu-P too, if I'm not mistaken, the producer notable for 'THE DYING MESSAGE'

**** Most _**cover**_ producers (Orebanana-P, Flame-P, Ciel-P and some others I forgot) mainly uses the Act 1s as the vocals for their covers. It's a mystery why cover producers use the Act 1s instead of Act 2.

**** I got that from twitter, Kaiware-P tried to buy the Act1s but it replied 'It's not available' or something along the lines.

Extra note: Crypton announced that with all the voice banks, they thought of putting the CV04 project to a pause, and focus more on Luka, Meiko, and Kaito Append.


End file.
